


Pride and Prejudice

by ElizabethGinger



Series: Jane Austen [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jane Austen - Freeform, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, but we love him, markhyuck is VERY little and basically just implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethGinger/pseuds/ElizabethGinger
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a mate.(Yutae as Darcy and Elizabeth, many side couples)





	Pride and Prejudice

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a mate.

However little known the feelings or views of such an alpha may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their omega daughters and sons.

"My dear Mr. Lee," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park was recently occupied?"

Mr. Leereplied that he had not, he had not heard anything regarding such information.

"But it was," returned she; "for Mrs. Kim has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Lee did not reply, or made any signal that could indicate that he was paying attention.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Kimsays that Netherfield is taken by a young alpha of large fortune from the north of the country; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Park immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Jung."

"Is he mated or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single alpha of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our boys!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr.Lee," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the boys may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Jung may like you the best of the party."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up sons, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Jung when he comes into the neighbourhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your sons. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Moon and Lady Moon are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Jungwill be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the boys; though I must throw in a good word for my little Tae."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Taeyong is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure he is not half so handsome as Doyoung, nor half so good-humoured as Chittaphon. But you are always giving him the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other omegas; but Tae has something more of quickness than his brothers."

"Mr.Lee, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young alpha of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Mr. Lee was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her sons married; its solace was visiting and news.

——

Lee Taeyong had left his house in the early morning and had kept himself occupied all day, taking care of the animals and helping at the local library, he got some pretty interesting books as a reward, and fast enough, was ready to come back home. The truth was that he was constantly avoiding home during the day, that was mainly because for sure his mother would be awake, and Doyoung was recently helping the local school, all his other brothers were complicated, he loved all of them, but Chittaphon was a very loud omega, and it was always way easier to let him around Jungwoo, so that they could have their futile conversations, and Dejun was just really quiet.

By the time he reached home, there was a loud talk happening, as soon as he entered by the door, he was able to see all of his brothers trying to catch the conversation occurring inside their father work room. Jungwoo and Chittaphon looked like they were the most excited, with their ears firmly pressed against the wall, Dejun was a little away, but still paying attention, and even Doyoung, who Tae knew was not the biggest fan of a gossip, was interested.

“What on the earth is happening?”

“Netherfield was taken”, Doyoung explained, his eyes were large and he seemed very excited, ”We do not know by who, omma and appa had been talking about that for hours now. Apparently the alpha who shall live there is  _ unmated,  _ four or five thousands a year! The man is insanely rich Tae, you know I do not care for these things, but even you have to admit how crazy this is”

Taeyong did not have time to answer his dear brother, his omma had opened the door, with a lot of force. As soon as the parents stepped theirs feet on the living room, their sons were basically suffocating both, trying to get any information, with the exception of Taeyong, who was very comfortably seated on the couch.

“Mr. Lee! You must understand, we cannot visit if you do not, and you just think of the boys, how good a marriage like that would be”

“You must appa!”, Chittaphon excitedly joined their omma, Jungwoo at his side nodding,”You never listen to omma, but this time she is incredibly right appa!”

“There is no need for such commotion, I already visited Mr. Jung”

Ms. Lee had and instantaneous happiness to her. The omegas looked more excited than ever, and Chittaphon, with a large grin had asked.

“Is he handsome?”

Taeyong snorted.

“With five thousand a year, he could have the most horrendous face and it would not even matter”.

“But for sure he is handsome”, Jungwoo, with his very calm voice, gave his opinion.

“Most important everyone!”, The mother interrupted, and with a very serious face, proceeded, “Is he amiable?”

The silence lasted a couple of seconds, Taeyong noticed how tense everyone was.

“I will give my permission to his marriage with whichever the boys he chooses”.

“But will he come to the ball?”, Chittaphon asked, practically buzzing.

“Yes, he will”.

The chaos was instantaneous, and Taeyong looked amused, at Jungwoo and Chittaphon trying to convince at the same time, for Doyoung to lend his new shoes, while in the back, Dejun was already starting to train a new song on his piano. Eventually, Tae came back to his book, oblivious to his brothers making big plans regarding the ball.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please let me know what you think! I’m unfornately very insecure about my writings!!


End file.
